Last Keyblade Wielder
by Winged Hawkie
Summary: Evil Keyblade Master Nazar killed all Keyblade Wielders around the world who trembles under his power. But somewhere there is still hope. Nazar's brother Ailan, has hidden his son Skyle somewhere before Nazar killed him. Now it's up to magician Lendy and warrior Sean to find Skyle, teach him to wield Keyblade and prepare him to face Nazar. T for death NO KH CHARACTERS ONLY MY OCs


Once upon a time... okay I'm skipping that becuase this ain't a fairytale. Prepare for story full of action.

Anyway our story begins a long time ago. Time when Keyblade Wielders were protecting the balance of Light and Darkness. If someone needed their help, they always came. They travelled all around the world until they completed their goals. Some of them were known as the Keyblade Masters, who taught their apprentices until they became Masters as well. Many of them were very legendary duo to their heroic acts. However not anyone could be able to wield Keyblade. Only those chosen ones with pure hearts and power. But one single day changed their fates forever…

In the land called Saphiria was a beautiful kingdom ruled by Master Ximen. He was one of the most skilled Keyblade wielders and many apprentices came to train under his eye. Many of them became great Keyblade Masters. Ximen was happy about everything and one day made him even happier. His wife Lyna gave a birth to his first son, Nazar. He had black hair and brown eyes. Like his father he also had an ability to wield Keyblade which was red and black. But his father decided to lock it away until Nazar reaches at least 5 years.

Three years pasted and Ximen's second child was born. He was different from his brother. Unlike Nazar he had white hair and bright green eyes. Child was named Ailan. His brother was very happy to get a younger brother, because he felt lonely as a single child. But soon after Ailan's birth, queen Lyna gone very sick. Many healers tried hard to cure her, but in the end illness took her life. Just before forces of death took her, she begged her husband to protect her sons from darkness. Ximen kept the promise as Nazar and Ailan grew. When Nazar reached ten and Ailan seven years, their father taught them how to use the Keyblade. In a serious ways of light, boys saw how weapon of magic and strength can protect the balance.

Father closely watched how his two sons learned to wield those majestic weapons. Nazar had interesting style, taking training like test or even challenge. In the other hand Ailan was more relaxed, learning as important goal in his life.

Even though their Keyblade training was important, both boys still had some free time. Nazar mostly spent it in library, studying even more when Ailan mostly went playing with friends. His friends were really nice. One day they even invite Nazar to play with them.

"Come on bro it will be fun!" Ailan dragged his brother out.

"But, I wanna read that book. Let me go back."

"You can read it tomorrow. It's not every day to get invited by my company."

"Fine but just for one hour." black haired sighed.

Outside group of five kids around their age was waiting for the two of them. Nazar who was twelve that time, decided to play with them for an hour for his brother's sake. But his mind changed when he saw one member of Ailan's company. It was blond haired girl, around ten years old with those bright blue eyes. As he spend entire day playing with company, he only played with her. She was his light, making his heart wild. When he was going home, girl introduced herself as Elia and gave him small peck. That tiny peck stayed in his heart forever.

But as the years kept passing Nazar was getting even busier. His main goal in life was to become ultimate Keyblade Master. For that he needed to study hardest books, cast hardest spells and beat strongest opponents. He kept training as his brother still took everything relaxed and still had time for his friends. Even though black haired fell in love with Elia for the first time, he never again had time to be with her. His keyblade training always came first.

More years passed when Nazar reached eighteen years and finally had his Mark of Mastery Exam. Leading Master of his exam was no other than his own father. Master Ximen was proud to see his own son becoming master.

There were many tests to pass and boy successfully did every single one. But there was another extra one, test which will show true heart. Boy took deep breath when another Master entered. Father told him to clash in fight with him and after it he'll decide if he's true Master or not.

Blades clashed together as both wielders fought. Black haired only thought about becoming a master, nothing else. As he thought about only this goal, his powers began worn off. Suddenly other master came rushing towards him really fast. He was too weak to cast any spells to attack neither for defense. His body was prepared to dodge when he felt something inside him. In that moment dark fog surrounded him completely, making him dodge ten times faster. Next moment he was next to his opponent, knocking him down.

"That's enough!" Ximen shouted.

Nazar stood still as his father ran towards him. Time when man got to his son, black fog disappeared.

"Son… why did you use darkness? Didn't I teach you not to?"

"I didn't! It came by itself!" boy shouted back.

"But it was your heart that called for it! I'm disappointed by you, son… just look what you did." man showed on keyblade wielder on the floor while two men were slowly dragging him away "If I didn't stop you, you could kill this man."

"Dad… I didn't mean to…"

"It's too late! Come to the throne room to discuss about it."

With those words Ximen left. Boy was completely down. What made his heart to call for darkness? His Keyblade was in his hands as nothing happen. Nazar sighed when he turn towards the door. What is going to happen with him now? Does he even have a chance to become Master? He doubted it.

When he was going towards throne room, somebody crashed in him. It was no other than Ailan. His little brother must have been watching how he had fallen in his chance to become Master.

"Bro… I'm so sorry… I really thought you'll make it."

"Just leave me alone. I need some time."

"But Nazzy, what if you…"

"Don't call me like that!" he shouted as he threw Ailan against the wall.

Boy was scared to death when he saw his brother's face. Those yellow eyes, filled with such rage made him run away. Black haired only angrily went towards the throne room to hear what father decided for him.

One day later he was shivering from the cold. His feet were freezing from the snow in which was stepping.

In the end Ximen decided to banish him for one month. Place where he will spend his next month was deep in kingdom's mountains. Banishment would teach him never again to call for darkness. Even though Ailan begged father it was just an accident, Nazar was banished either way. White haired sadly watch how his brother, covered by coat hardly walked towards the mountains. He didn't want to end it this way. The way that was gonna change the fate of the whole kingdom. That was also the last time he still saw his light.

Next time they met, light in his heart was gone.

Five years passed since messenger was sent to bring Nazar home. Messenger came back alone, informing the king about his son. Black haired wanted to stay longer, training for getting better. Father was surprised at first but after thinking some time he was proud of his son. Even after more months, messenger came back with same answer: boy will come back when he will be ready.

Ailan was also getting married at age of twenty, with no other than Elia. Even though she liked Nazar, she loved Ailan. Together they spent a lot more time that she did with black haired. Messenger was again sent to inform about wedding. But this time messenger didn't find keyblade wielder. Not a single trace was found. King quickly sent ten more messengers to find his son. But none ever found him. In fact all messengers were missing shortly after they start with search.

This still hasn't stopped the wedding. White haired was sad, but he couldn't let his future bride waiting. The event was really big and a lot of people from other kingdoms came to visit him.

Sadly that was the last happy event that happened. After three years, fate began making its way. Peaceful night turned in merciless battle between Keyblade wielders and normal people.

Ailan gave a good night kiss to Elia as they were going in bed. Couple was sleeping when suddenly unknown shadow passed through walls. It gave Elia the creeps so she decided to see what it is. She put her morning gown on to check one other room in the end of the corridor.

Shadow reached exactly that room and revealed its appearance. Body hidden under black cape, face covered by mask and mysterious keyblade, completely wrapped in black aurora like rest of his body was. Man walked towards the wall to see some posters on.

_Ximen's son Ailan became Keyblade Master when he was only fifteen years old. With succeeded goal he protected kingdom from all kinds of danger. He's hero of Saphiria._

He couldn't believe what he had just read. His little brother… the one who rather play with his friends instead of training became Master? How could he? Nazar spent all of his life studying, training to become one and yet he failed. With anger in his eyes, he destroyed every single poster on the wall. That caused a lot of noise that woke somebody up.

"Daddy?" little voice asked.

Black haired turned towards small bed in the corner. In it, little boy was rubbing his eyes. Boy didn't seem more than three years old. As man took deeper look on him, he could see so awful resemblance to his brother. That white hair, in completely same color, but those blue eyes… were from someone else.

"Skyle?" woman's voice called. Elia entered her son's bedroom and freaked out when she saw long lost friend. "Nazar? Where have you been all this years? Messengers never found you."

Man was silent, only looking in boy's face.

"Where's father? I need to talk with him?" he asked with voice that gave her creeps.

"King Ximen? He's… he's not around anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"About a year ago… he got hard illness. He's dead, Nazar… I'm sorry."

"Who's king now then? Who got the throne?" he kept asking as more of his darkness filled the room "Don't you see I'm asking you? Tell me!"

"King… he sent messengers to find you, but none did. So he left throne to Ailan." Elia trembled.

That moment his whole rage clashed with darkness within him. He again looked at the white haired boy who began to cry.

"This child… is he his son?" he asked angrily when she nodded "This isn't right! Didn't you tell me that you loved me?"

"We were together for just one day… how could I know you had feelings for me too? You never came back from your training. Ailan… he was always so nice when you were hard."

"Enough!" he yelled "Child should be mine and yours! If he can't be mine, he won't be his as well!"

Nazar raised his dark keyblade in rage and pointed him at little boy. Dark aurora formed itself in black shard, ready to kill the boy. Man discharged it, only to get revenge on his brother who was always better than he was. Boy Skyle covered his eyes from horror that was about to come.

But that horror has never happened. Skyle opened his eyes to see his mother holding him in her arms.

"Honey… are you hurt?" she asked quietly.

"Mommy?" he trembled.

"I'm glad… please stay alive for me." she smiled as she fell on the floor "I'm sorry… that I won't be able to raise you."

Dark shard stabbed her instead of a boy. Deadly weapon of darkness killed her shortly after it touched her heart. Nazar was shocked by what have just happened. He didn't want it end this way.

Desperately, he ran to her as he pushed boy away. As he was holding her in hands, room's door opened.

Ailan didn't know what he was staring at. There was Skyle lying against the wall, with eyes filled with tears. His long lost brother was holding Elia who was fine just ten minutes ago. But now her life was taken.

"Brother… what have you done?" he asked terrified.

Nazar was still silent as his rage kept growing.

"It's… it's your fault that happened!" black haired dropped Elia's lifeless body and summoned his keyblade.

"Brother… why are you doing this? We're family… we shouldn't battle each other."

"You wanna know why? Because you took everything from me! You became Master, got loving bride, were the hero and had a son… now I will take everything from you! Including life!"

He sent more of his dark shards. White haired dodged them really fast while picking Skyle who was completely scared about whole situation. Without thinking Ailan ran towards secret passage. He needed to escape. Whatever had happened to his brother was terrifying and he couldn't let him pass through people in the castle. He knew that every single person who would get in his way would end up killed. Staircase behind hidden wall was soon in front of his eyes. Stairs led all the way to castle's secret cellar. There another man was sleeping on the chair.

"Miroy? Are you awake?" Ailan shook man's shoulders.

"Mmmm… oh your Majesty! I'm terribly sorry for…"

"It's alright. Listen! Are escape clothes and supplies still here?"

"Think so… wait, are we under attack?"

"Not kingdom. It's just me and Skyle being targeted."

"Gosh… what happened?"

"Nazar is back… and something made him think to get revenge on me. That's why we need to escape as fast as we can."

"Clothes and food are in box over there. And I'll prepare Strela for ride… but where will you go?"

"I'll find one place to hide and come back when I'll be ready. But in case I won't make it back…" he gave Miroy star shaped object "Use this to find Skyle. I can't lose him in the same way I lost Elia."

"Wait your wife… is the queen…"

"Nazar killed her when she was protecting Skyle. She's gone…" Ailan's tears started coming out.

Miroy didn't know what to say so he just went in cellar's barn where young filly was standing. Man put saddle and all other equipment on it. Strela was after all one of the fastest horses in whole Saphiria. Meanwhile Ailan was putting traveling clothes on himself and his son. Over those clothes, both of them put on black capes to prevent them from seeing themselves in dark.

"Daddy? Where are we going? And where's mommy?"

"I'll tell you everything once we get on safe." white haired was explaining when Miroy came with white filly Strela.

"Go towards north. You will be able to hide in woods."

"Thank you for all your help Miroy." he put Skyle on horse "Hope we'll see each other again."

"Have save escape your Majesty."

Strela ran towards the door that led outside. They appeared much lower from the castle. He thought they were on safe, when shadow balls quickly changed his mind.

Nazar was pointing his keyblade at him as well as ten other guards were pointing arrows. Most of the people would freeze, unable to decide what to do. But not Ailan. He charged his horse right towards the deep forest. While escaping, rain of black shards and arrows followed him. With one hand he held rein as he blocked deadly weapons with keyblade in other hand.

It seemed like they're going to make it when something again changed his fate.

One of the shards was about to hit Skyle and he automatically protected him with his arm. White haired could felt pain in his arm.

This was not good. Soon deadly poison will spread all the way to his heart, killing him. He needed to protect his son until that happened. People would be scared to death if they were going to die. But he wasn't. In his head was only one plan to complete until that happens. Strela accelerated as it knew what needs to be done.

Filly stopped in front of small house. Ailan weakly took Skyle from the horse, putting him on doorstep. His keyblade was soon summoned, making something what he regretted but needed to do to protect him. Little white haired boy suddenly felt dizzy and he fainted. Slowly his body began to disappear.

"I'm sorry son… but one day you'll understand. When you were born, Owl's Prophecy foretold that one day you'll make things right." he sat back on Strela "Go girl, deeper in forest."

Horse ran towards rank part of the forest. For some time they were alone, then some company appeared. Three royal guards were running towards him prepared to finish him off. But instead of running away, Ailan raised his keyblade, pulling darkness from their hearts. He knew those guards and they would never attack him like that. Only explanation for that was mind control from darkness. With removing this darkness from them, keyblade wielder used last of his powers. Exhausted from deadly poison and destroying the darkness, young king fell off his horse.

As he fell on ground, guards began to realize the situation.

"Your Highness! Are you alright?" one of guards picked him.

"It's too late to help me now… I'm sorry… but soon I'll die."

"You can't! You stared in death's eyes for some many times. Why would you die now?"

"Saphiria needs you!"

"My royal comrades… Nazar came back, covered by darkness. You must listen to my words clearly." Ailan coughed "You must go back to Nazar who will definitely take the throne. Act like you're still under his control and tell him that you killed me along with Skyle. I hid him somewhere and when time is right you must send two members of Train Clan to find him. Those two will teach him ways of the keyblade. One guard named Miroy has object that will find him and please… take Strela back to the castle. After I die use my blood to make fake proof I died on horse. If Nazar asks about my body, tell him that wild beasts ripped it on small pieces. That's all what I'm asking you to do my friends…"

Guards wanted to protest at first but later accepted his death. They all sadly watched how he stopped breathing with eyes wide open. All three of the guards were once part of his company. Sometimes they role played, performing battles. But that wasn't a play. Their friend was dead. Guards gently closed his lifeless eyes and dug him a grave. On it they put sign instead of tombstone.

_Here is resting the one and true keyblade wielder. His name won't be forgotten._

_But if he will, he'll always be known as Friend._

After some time of silence, they took horse towards castle. When they arrived, they quickly retell Ailan's fake story in which he believed. But guards never expected the next order that new king told.

"Go in all four directions of the sky. Find all keyblade wielders and finish them off. If I can't be one and only Ultimate Keyblade Master then none will. So go and don't come back until I'm last Keyblade wielder on the whole world!"

Okay that's more like chapter zero, describing how everything actually began. Real story with actual main characters ( mostly my OCs based on KH characters, but not completely similar, you may noticed Skyle - Sora is Japanese word for Sky ) will begin in next chapter, which I hope to be posted soon.

Please review, it really means a lot if you do and helps me make story better.


End file.
